


And return to you my love, with bloodied hands and teeth

by Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish



Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Final Fantasy XV, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Selkies, Some of the ffxv characters are there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish/pseuds/Thesuspiciousflyingjellyfish
Summary: Inktober prompt #18: TrapContinuation of prompt 17Cor returns after seven months at sea to find his family missing.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Cor Leonis
Series: Inktober 2020 SanCor fest [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	And return to you my love, with bloodied hands and teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Cor goes feral. Also creative liberty with the selkie folklore

Cor knew something was wrong the minute he stepped foot into the cottage, after returning from sea. There was a silence that greeted him instead of the usual hugs and kisses from his wife and daughter. He casted a glance around the main room, and noticed some things out of place, or fallen to the ground. Treading silently into the cottage, closing the door behind him, shutting out the storm, Cor walked around the house, peeking into the dark bedroom, thinking maybe they were asleep, but the bed was empty.

His fists began to clench, as his foot falls became heavy with worry, storming around the house, looking for any clues on the whereabouts of his family. After checking the back room for the third time, Cor stood in the centre of the main room, his breaths coming out panicked.

Whirling around, looking once more, a flash of white caught his eye, and he whipped his head back to it. On the mantel piece, was a slip of paper, that wouldn’t normally be there. Sansa always kept the mantel piece clear of anything, so with trepidation, Cor walked over to it.

Opening up the slip of paper, the words it carried had his heart freezing in terror. His hand began to shake, staring at the note, before his fear seeped away, leaving pure rage instead. Crumpling the paper with one fist, he stormed back out to Cottage and into the howling weather.

Throwing aside the paper, he grabbed his pelt from around his waist and dragged it up and over his head, diving into the crashing sea just as his form changed shape.

Hitting the water with a massive splash, he did not pause in his movements, immediately swimming as fast as he could into the depths of the sea. Every now and then having to take a breath above the water level, Cor managed to reach his herd.

They seemed surprised to see him so soon after leaving, crashing up onto the small rocky island where many are still congregated. He shifted back into his human form, easier for talking, and waits with impatience as they all shift too.

Regis stepped forward, pelt wrapped like a cloak, “Cor, what is wrong?”

“My mate and pup. They’ve been taken by pirates.” He growled viciously. 

There were intakes of horrified breaths and Aulea, Regis’ mate stepped forward, placing a hand on Cor’s shoulder.

Her brown eyes wide with sympathy and worry. “Do you know where they would be?”

Cor just shook his head, “They never said where their location was, most likely wanting to antagonise me even more.”

Clenching at his pelt with concern, Talbert wondered softly, “Why did they take them?”

“They want my pelt.” Cries and gasps of alarm ringed about them, and Cor continued, ignoring their terror. “They would give them back if I handed over my pelt.”

Clarus yelled, “Cor you can’t!” Regis nodded in agreement, eyes wide with fear, “It’s a trap Cor!”

His snapped up at them, fury blazing in his eyes, “What makes you think I will hand it over, Clarus?” Drawing his stance back, he glared at them all, rumbling out, “I am the son of the sea god, Gilgamesh. Do you _really_ think they could trap me so easily?” Annoyed at their doubt in his abilities.

He could feel the storm around him grow stronger, the winds whipping around the herd, as Gilgamesh agreed with his words. “They will rue the day they took my family.” He declared with venom in his voice. “Now, are you with me?”

They wasted no time jumping back into the sea, Cor letting instincts and his father guide him to the pirate ship, the god just as angered as he. It took awhile for Gilgamesh to warm up to Sansa, not liking how long Cor stayed away from the sea and his protection. The god himself visited around the time Cordelia turned three, wanting to finally meet the human keeping his son.

At first he was furious at the way Cor’s pelt was hidden, thinking him trapped, but it took Sansa showing him that Cor could open it and take it back anytime, not truly trying to hide it, to calm his anger. Though still suspicious, the storm god accepted the reasoning. 

Slowly they managed to create a polite friendship, only interacting when Cor was around, but after some years, Cor had noticed that Gilgamesh had grown a soft spot for his mate and pup.

Under the sea, the world was silent, with the herd watching the underbelly of the ship sway and groan with the onslaught of the storm. Cor casted a look around at all of his herdmates, and they nodded back, ready to follow his lead.

Quietly, their heads peeked out of the water, and staying close to the wooden sides, as not to be spotted, their forms shifted once again.

Selkie are classed as fae, though more aquatic. Their human forms are not actually that human-like, just a subtly change in their appearance to fit in with the humans. In their non-seal form, they have talon-like nails, a scaly, grey skin, glinting iridescently in the light. Eyes pitch black and beady, with teeth sharp enough to tear through metal, they are not even close to human-looking.

Cor had shown Sansa this form, after seeing how is own daughter had picked up the characteristics, small patches of grey, shining scales on her cheek bones and shoulders. Sansa was worried she had some kind of disease, before Cor put her at ease with explaining and showing this form.

Cor had never been grateful to have met her with how quickly she accepted that form, and sometimes he went about their home in it. But he always preferred the more human look, fondly loving it as the one he met Sansa with.

Their fae bodies bobbed with the sway of the ocean as they dug their talons into the side of the boat and began to crawl up the wet wood, leaving scratches in their wake. The ship was anchored, as the pirates weren’t stupid enough to try and sail in this storm, and just hoped to hunker down and wait for it to let up.

Unfortunately for them, that wasn’t going to happen, with the way Gilgamesh continued to roar. There were a few on the deck, running about and trying to tie down ropes and sails with slippery hands, unbeknownst to them that on either side of the ship, the selkies were closing in.

Like their animal counter part, selkies are carnivorous, and technically, selkies aren’t human. Generally speaking, they don’t eat humans, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t tear them apart when presenting a threat.

Cor lunged at the closest human and sunk his talons into their throat, splashing blood across the deck and his upper body. The pirate had barely anytime to scream, coming out in gurgles as he bled to death. After that first kill, the rest of the herd advanced, darting around and leaping at unsuspecting pirates, blood coating their hands and sometimes their mouths.

His own blood pumped with the lust of a hunt, and Cor let himself sink into that mentality. Just as he finished ripping his teeth into a pirates throat, a cabin door swung open behind him. Dropping the body haphazardly, Cor turned black eyes to the new-comer. Going by the hat, and the fact that he had Cor’s mate captive in his arms, sword against her throat, the selkie figured it was the captain, and the one that ordered the kidnapping.

He started to prowl closer, eyes fixed on the blade almost cutting into Sansa’s skin, when the captain called for his attention instead. Briefly looking into his wife’s eyes, seeing the fear and hope, Cor could not stop the low growl that escaped his chest as the captain started the prattle on.

Something about handing over his pelt and his wife was free to go. Of course that had Cor doubting his words to be genuine, and started to search for something to use as a distraction. The wind and waves continued to crash into the ship, rocking in place, creaks and moans nearly silenced over the angry storm. Narrowing his eyes, Cor reached out to the sea, to his father, and begged for an intervention.

And intervened he did.

Lighting flashed across the dark clouds, a rumble of fury shouting down at them, as a massive wave was sent towards them, rising high and crashing onto the deck. the captain stumbled, the sword faltering, which gave Sansa the chance to elbow the human in the stomach and stumble out of his grip.

Aulea and Luka were quick to her side, ready to defend and Cor charged at the captain, swooping down and away from the blade that swung at him, the selkies’ talons crunching their way through his stomach.

The captain tried to stagger away, failing with Cor’s forearm still deep in his intestines, and he watched as the human’s eyes widened with fear and pain, before ripping his arm back out. Stepping back, Cor moved away in time for the human to slump to his knees, and then to his face, dead.

Talons dripping his blood, Cor turned his head, to look back up at Sansa, waiting her reaction. A part of him, the more human-like and fragile part, was scared of how she would react to his more feral behaviour. But once again, she put his fears to rest as she ran across the deck and threw herself into his arms, uncaring of the blood that he was covered in.

He allowed his fae features to fade back into his body, as he kissed her full of ferocious relief, bloodied hands cupping her face. Against his body she was trembling, whether from the cold or from fear or some other emotion, and Cor unwrapped his pelt and tossed it around her body, hoping it would warm her.

Body shyness was a human construct, and Sansa had gotten used to his undressed state after many months of living together.

The patter of feet had Sansa and Cor turning in unison, as one of his herdmates brought up their daughter. Sansa stooped down to pick Cordelia up and his pup cried in relief at seeing him, hands making grabby motions like she was two again instead of eleven.

With a huff of relief and amusement, Cor wrapped both Sansa and Cordelia up in a tight embrace, reunited once again after seven long months of him at sea.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering where lady is, she had passed away. Listen, she was with sansa since she was 14, and now at like, 32, the dog would’ve passed. Wolf hounds aren’t known for a very long life either, having health problems that come with their size. Sorry to make this sad.


End file.
